Conventional wheel assemblies include a separate hub cap that is mounted to an end of a wheel hub to provide a protective cover for wheel end components. The hub cap is mounted to the wheel hub with a plurality of mounting bolts. A gasket is also required to provide a sealed interface. With this conventional configuration, the hub cap and the wheel hub need to be removed in order to service a disc brake component, which is time consuming. Further, removal of these components also disturbs an inboard hub seal, which is undesirable.
Another disadvantage with this traditional configuration is that axle width is increased when the hub cap and associated gaskets are mounted to each wheel end on an axle assembly. For certain vehicle applications, the inclusion of the hub caps exceeds customer requirements.
Another disadvantage with using conventional hub caps is the resulting increase in weight, which adversely affects fuel economy. Further, the additional components required for assembly of the hub cap onto the wheel hub, such as the mounting bolts and gasket, add cost and increase assembly time, which is undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for a wheel component that can provide a sealed interface for lubrication, but which does not require a separate hub cap component. This wheel component should also allow a brake component to be serviced without removing the wheel hub or disturbing an inboard seal, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art.